Abstract Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) and its collaborates propose to develop a wearable system to monitor patient coughs at home. The frequency and intensity of a patient?s cough can be instrumental in the continual monitoring and treatment of many chronic respiratory conditions. Current clinical methods are limited and lack the ability to capture long-term trends in the cough frequency and severity. A wearable cough monitor that allows patients to maintain daily routines would be important for several respiratory conditions including asthma, pneumonia, tuberculosis, cystic fibrosis, bronchiectasis and COPD. In phase I, KBT will prototype a wearable cough monitor that is attached to the patient?s chest under their clothing and can be worn comfortably twenty-four hours a day for extended periods of time. The cough sensor is acoustically coupled to the patient?s skin, captures/analyzes lung sounds and wirelessly transmits the data to a smartphone.